lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Moretti
'Jenny Moretti '''is a minor character in Last of The Walking Dead. A fifteen-year-old survivor living in Jackson, she's been sheltered from the outside world for most of her life by her parents. Biography Background and Early Life Jenny Moretti was born only a few months before the outbreak to middle-class parents living in New York City. When the outbreak started, her parents fled the city, eventually ending up at the Boston quarantine zone in Massachusetts, where her parents eventually joined the Fireflies and relocated out to Colorado. At a young age, she showed an interest in everything around her, especially in weapons, vehicles, and other equipment. Often, she'd be found tinkering with a radio that someone needed for a supply run, and when she was older, toying around the inside of cars. Her parents nurtured that interest to keep her away from the less colorful aspects of Fireflies society, and being away from the quarantine zones certainly helped with that. Without an enemy to fight other than the infected, Jenny's life was mostly spent behind the walls of the university, shielded from the horrors of the outside world. When the university eventually fell, her parents fled Colorado, eventually ending up in Jackson, Wyoming, where an old friend of theirs, Tommy, had built up a community filled with ex-Fireflies. By the time she was fifteen, her skills as a mechanic grew exponentially, eventually getting to the point she was assigned to the crew taking care of vehicles and equipment in Jackson. Personality Jenny Moretti has been known to be overly talkative, to the point that she often annoys everyone around her. This is especially so when she gets onto a topic she's passionate about, like cars or tinkering with stuff, or even about what she thinks about their community. Having been sheltered most of her life, there's a certain innocence about her, and even ''talking about the infected or the dead has her feeling uncomfortable. She's hyperaware of her inexperience and often tries to play it up that she's a capable survivor, but when it comes to actually proving it, she backs down and tries to find any excuse to get out of it. That insecurity plagues her like a nervous tic, causing her to talk faster and nervously wring her hands together or look away from who she's talking to. She often gets fixated on a project or hobby to the point of obsession, often skipping over lunch or dinner if she still hasn't finished everything she wanted to that day. She'll constantly think about what she wants to do next, even when she's meant to be relaxing or talking to her friends. Keeping herself busy makes her feel like she has a purpose, something that she often struggles with. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jenny Moretti has killed: * A handful of infected/walkers Relationships be added Trivia * Art did all the hard work and came up with Jenny's name. Now that's a cool guy.